


We Will Rock You

by Araloth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Bassist Isaac Lahey, Boyband, Child Star Derek Hale, Drummer Stiles Stilinski, Embedded Images, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasizing, Guitarist Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Lead Singer Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Pack Family, Rock Star Isaac Lahey, Rock Star Jackson Whittemore, Rock Star Scott McCall, Rock Star Stiles Stilinski, Rock Stars, Slow Build, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araloth/pseuds/Araloth
Summary: Stiles, Jackson, Scott and Isaac have been in a band together for years, playing local gigs and working as hard as they can to to try and make it. When a once in a life time opportunity comes along they suddenly find themselves signed to a record label and opening for Alpha, one of the biggest bands in the entire country. Life couldn't get much better, but as the guys quickly discover, stardom is a lot more complicated than it seems.
Relationships: Aiden & Ethan (Teen Wolf), Aiden/Lydia Martin, Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Past Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski - Relationship, past Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

“Five, six, seven eight!” Stiles tapped his drum sticks together counting them all in.

Jackson spun the microphone stand around once and started singing. “The world will take you, break you, and push you to the edge. Make you care, make you despair, till you’re backed up to the ledge. People will hate you, spit on and defame you, drag you down, empty you out, and try to drown your flame. But when darkness falls, let the moonlight call, and remind you one and all-“ Jackson broke off as they ramped up to the song’s chorus. “Wait stop there.”

“What?” Stiles gave Jackson a baffled look. The amps whined for a second as the sound cut off. “Why are we stopping? That sounded great.”

Jackson rolled his eyes and turned around to look at Scott and Isaac. “I thought we were changing the chord progression in the last segment there.”

“I did.” Scott looked from his guitar to the handwritten sheet music in front of him. “I was playing the newest stuff you and Stiles sent me.”

"Well, one of you two was off," Jackson said a little huffily. "I could hear it. Isaac?"

“Sorry.” Isaac was making a note on his sheet music guiltily, his other hand holding his bass steady. “I forgot we changed that.”

“Come on guys.” Jackson groaned. “We have to be better than this.”

“Hey chill out man.” Stiles grinned. “We already booked some sweet gigs this summer.”

“Yeah and if we want to make it a real tour like we talked about we need to book more.” Jackson snapped. “Let’s take it from the top…”

Stiles sighed. “Remind me again why we voted to let him into the band?”

“Because I’m good Stilniski." Jackson snorted. "You've been complaining for years and I'm still here what does that tell you?"

“That I keep getting out voted?” Stiles cracked.

Scott shook his head, chuckling. It was always like this between Stiles and Jackson.

“Alright.” Stiles smiled. “Taking it from the top.” He banged his drum sticks together again.

This time they didn’t stop. The song belted out, echoing around them as they played it all the way through. They practiced in what had once been the Whittemore’s guest house. Jackson had gotten his dad to agree to let him take it over as a practice studio for the band when they first started trying to be more serious.

Their band, _Teen Wolf_ had originally just been Scott, Stiles, and Isaac messing around in Scott’s garage. They'd bring in other people from time to time trying to find a vocalist who fit with the kind of covers they had first been playing, but no one had really clicked. Until the day Jackson had unceremoniously shown up and announced he’d be joining the band. Jackson had been messing around with music for a while too and had even started taking a stab at writing some of his own songs, but he needed a real band to back him up. Jackson could sing, and thanks to lessons his mother made him take when he was growing up was a solid piano player. Stiles had insisted to Scott and Isaac that they make Jackson try out, which he had by proceeding to sing all the lyrics to the cover the guys had been working on when he showed up. Isaac and Scott had been blown away, and even Stiles had reluctantly agreed Jackson was good. They’d all agreed Jackson could join up, provided it was still a group band and not just Jackson thinking he would call all of the shots.

From there they’d slowly built up their band's following through word of mouth and taking any gig playing they could, including a couple of truly humiliating child birthday parties. They’d still done mostly covers at first, but as time went by Jackson kept writing more original songs, collaborating with Stiles of all people. The weird back and forth dynamic they had going worked wonders when it came to writing, and before too long people were coming to the bars and open mic nights they booked to hear their songs and not the covers. _Teen Wolf_ became a hit in Beacon Hills, becoming bigger than Scott, Stiles, or Isaac had ever imagined.

But Jackson was determined they could still climb higher. He brought in Lydia to help manage their schedule and book events for them, and none of the guys were surprised to see her take to that kind of power incredibly well. Before long she had them traveling to nearby towns too and even managed to get one of their songs some playtime on a local radio station where it got some real traction. For his seventeenth birthday, Jackson convinced his dad to get him and the band some time in a real studio, and _Teen Wolf_ recorded its first very limited run EP. But this summer, this summer was going to be the big make or breakpoint.

They guys had all come to a collective agreement to take a gap year before starting college and try to see just how far they could take their music. It was a big gamble, and they all knew it, but worst-case scenario they’d walk away with a year of memories and start college just a year later. They booked a couple of their usual local gigs at the start of the summer, and Jackson especially was really hoping it would be the kickoff to a full tour around the state of California, which they could try and build on even more come fall. It had honestly made him a little bit insufferable the past week or two. He kept carving out every spare moment they all had for more practice time while the rest of their friends were having fun relaxing before starting college in a few months.

"Okay…" Jackson nodded absently. "Okay, that was better…"

“Better? Jackson that rocked come on. Lighten up a little.” Stiles said.

Jackson ignored him. “Let’s play through Moonstruck next.”

“Don’t start just yet.” Lydia strolled into the makeshift studio, Allison tagging along behind her.

Scott grinned and set his guitar down to go hug Allison. “Hey. I didn’t know you were coming over.”

Allison smiled. “I wanted to see your faces when Lydia told you the big news.”

Jackson frowned. “What big news?”

“I’ll tell you.” Lydia grinned deviously and hopped up to sit on one of the empty cases for their amps. “But first you have to admit I’m the best manager ever.”

“You’re the best manager ever and we’d be lost without you.” Stiles grinned. “Like you didn’t already know that. What do you want another song written about you too?”

"No, I know, I just like reminding you all," Lydia smirked. "Okay quiz time, what chart-topping, California-based band is going on a national tour this year for the first time in the last three years?"

Scott looped his arms around Allison’s shoulders. “Do you mean Alpha?”

Lydia snapped her fingers. “Ten points for Scott.”

“Why do we care about Alpha?” Jackson grumbled. “Those guys might be huge but they haven’t produced any new music in years.”

"Well trying to change that," Lydia explained. "They got those two new band members…"

Isaac nodded. “The twins.”

“Mm.” Stiles sighed wistfully. “Those guys are hot.” Isaac smiled in agreement, and even Jackson didn’t argue the point.

"Well, rumor is they're going to try out some new songs on their tour." Lydia grinned. "And to appeal to a younger crowd they want a newer band to open for them.”

“No way…” Stiles gaped at Lydia. “Are you saying…”

“What do you say?” Lydia asked. “Do you want to be the opening act for Alpha?”

“Are you serious???” Stiles jumped out of his seat and started practically bouncing around the garage. “Yes, yes, YES!”

“Hold on, hold on-“ Lydia was still smiling, but she held up her hands to calm them all down. “It’s not a done deal yet. It’s down to you guys and one other band. I just got off the phone with a representative from Triskelion records and they want you guys to come in and audition.”

“How would that even work?” Jackson asked skeptically. “There’s no way Triskelion is going to have a band opening up for their biggest name band if they aren’t signed with their label too.”

"Of course not," Lydia smirked. "Which is why if they pick you guys you’ll be getting a record deal too.”

You could have heard a pin drop in the studio. Everyone was deathly silent, staring at Lydia.

“I-is she serious?” Scott asked.

“Yep.” Allison beamed up at him. “She showed me the paperwork they sent over for you guys. This is your big shot.”

“This is incredible.” Jackson looked thunderstruck. “Lydia how did you-“

Lydia held up her finger. “What was today’s lesson?”

“Lydia is the best manager ever and we’d be lost without her.” The guys all said it, practically in unison. Lydia grinned.

“When’s the audition?” Jackson asked.

“One week.”

“A week?” Jackson’s eyes went wide. “We’ve got to double our rehearsal time.”

Stiles groaned. “Jackson we’re already here for hours every day.”

"And we're not ready yet." Jackson snapped. "Not for something this big. We're going to need to pick which song to play, and what we're going to wear…" Jackson trailed off and started tearing through the pile of sheet music he had next to him.

Stiles shook his head. “Well Jackson’s down the rabbit hole…” Secretly though, Stiles was almost right there with him. Opening for Alpha… it didn’t get any bigger than that.

***

***

“I can’t believe we’re really here.” Scott couldn’t stop grinning as they pulled into the parking lot for Triskelion Records.

Isaac grinned. "It is pretty incredible, isn't it?

"Let's just make sure this isn't the only time we're ever here," Jackson said sternly.

“And as always Jackson had to be the party pooper.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “You have to learn to enjoy the moment man.”

"I'll enjoy it more when we ace this audition," Jackson grumbled. He'd spent all week working out what they should show the record executives. Researching what kind of bands they'd signed recently, and the ones who had stayed with the label the longest. Jackson had gone back and forth on everything, from what they should wear to which of their songs they should play. Would it be better if they played one of their more popular songs, or their most technically challenging? Now that their audition was finally here Jackson felt the pressure even more.

Stiles parked his jeep in one of the visitor spots. Someone with the record label had emailed passes for them to Lydia the day before and told them where to go. They were traveling fairly light, only Scott and Isaac had brought their instruments with them. Jackson could use any microphone, and after a little back and forth with Lydia, the label had assured Stiles they could set up the same kind of drums for him that he usually used.

“You must be Teen Wolf.” An impeccably dressed woman in a long dress and high heels strolled out of the building’s main entrance. It was hard to judge her age looking at her. She held her hand out to Stiles who was closest to her. “I’m Marin Morrell. Follow me.”

Scott and Isaac scrambled to grab their instruments out of the Jeep’s trunk and slung them over their shoulders. They fell in behind Jackson as he followed Stiles and Morrell inside. There was a gate in the lobby, but when Morrell walked up to it the security guard buzzed it open. Morrell ushered the guys through ahead of her.

“Right this way.”

Morrell took them to a bank of elevators and hit the button for the fourth floor. There were posters all over the inside of the elevator showing off some of the artists Triskelion represented. Right next to the panel of buttons for the floors was one for Alpha. That was why they were here. Jackson took a deep breath to steady himself. If they pulled this off a month from now there could be posters of them on one of these elevators.

The doors chimed open and Morrell directed them to another waiting area, although this one had much nicer furniture than the lobby downstairs.

“If you want to make yourselves comfortable here, Mr. Hale will be with you in just one moment.”

"Thanks," Jackson claimed one of the chairs for himself, and Scott and Isaac both sat down on a couch opposite him. Stiles stayed standing, bouncing around the waiting area with that same infectious energy he could never seem to contain.

“Hey look at this.” Stiles stopped in front of a large poster on the wall and smiled. “The Hales. This must be who we’re here to meet.”

The poster featured two teenage girls and one boy in the middle between them. They were clearly siblings, looking at them you could see the strong family resemblance. The band name at the top was just _The Hales_ like Stiles had pointed out, but the poster stood out from the other two of three on the wall because of its age. It looked to be from at least ten years ago.

“That’d not who we’re meeting with Stilinski.” Jackson ground out. “That’s the Hale family band.”

“Yeah, and we’re meeting with Mr. _Hale_ ," Stiles said, emphasizing the last name.

“Wait…” Scott frowned. “Weren’t they the ones who-“

“All died tragically?” Jackson sighed. “Well, almost all." He wished Lydia had been able to make this meeting. Jackson knew she would have done her own digging into the label's history and made sure she was fully informed before walking into a meeting. Sadly the same couldn't be said for his bandmates apparently. Being prepared was one of the first lessons Jackson's dad had drilled him. It was the same in music as it was in the courtroom. “The band was the three Hale siblings. Their parents owned the label back then and were riding on their tour bus with them when it got hit by a drunk driver. Only one of them survived.”

"Seriously?" Stiles' eyes bugged out. "That's crazy." He cocked his head and turned back to the poster. "Which one of them made it out?"

“That would be my nephew Derek.”

Jackson, Scott, Stiles, and Isaac all turned around to see a man in a sharp black suit jacket and khakis strolling out of the office Morrell had disappeared into. Jackson bit his lip to keep from groaning. This was _not_ the conversation he wanted the label’s owner walking in on…

“I’m the current head of Triskelion. Peter Hale.” Peter nodded to each one of them in turn. “Thank you boys for coming in.”

"It's an honor to get this opportunity, sir," Jackson said, standing up quickly and offering Peter his hand to shake.

Peter gave them all a quick once over. “Your manager couldn’t make it today?”

"She had a prior commitment, but she's very much invested in everything we do," Stiles said smoothly.

“Of course.” Peter smiled, but it didn’t seem to quite reach his eyes. “Well if you boys will follow me…”

Peter led them down the hall, walking past his office and into a second door. It was a state-of-the-art recording studio. Jackson swallowed hard. This was where they had always wanted to wind up. Another music executive was sitting in one of the chairs.

Stiles gaped at him. “You’re-“

"Shut up Stilinski," Jackson whispered.

“Dude that’s _Deucalion_. Alpha’s manager.”

“I know who he is!” Jackson grumbled, his eyes darting back between Deucalion and Peter Hale, the last thing he wanted either man to think was that they were rude.

“Why don’t you boys climb into the booth?” Peter said, thankfully ignoring Stiles’ excited outburst. “Your manager sent in that little EP you boys recorded, but I’d like to hear what you sound like raw for myself.”

“Of course.” Jackson scrambled into the booth, the rest of the guys right behind him. Stiles took a second to look over the drum kit the studio had set up while Scott and Isaac unpacked their instruments. One by one they each nodded at Jackson. Jackson stepped up to the microphone, whipping his sweaty palms off on his jeans.

The microphone to outside the booth clicked on. "Whenever you boys are ready," Peter called in.

Stiles tapped his drumsticks, counting them in.

Jackson took a deep breath and launched into the first verse of the song they had picked to play, Beautiful Disaster, a more complicated number he and Stiles had written last year that could really show off everyone in the band’s range. It was going great. Jackson felt the same rush of energy he got whenever he performed, and he could feel himself falling to perfect synch with guys. Jackson had just finished the first line of the chorus when the booth’s microphone cut them off.

“That should be enough. Thank you.” Peter said amicably. “You boys have a lot of talent but I think we’re going to-“ Peter frowned. Jackson couldn’t hear what was happening from inside the booth, but a moment later Peter was holding up his phone a curious expression on his face. “I’m sorry boys I have to take this. Just one moment.”

The microphone clicked back off.

Jackson fought back the urge to groan, knowing their mics might still be broadcasting to the studio's booth even if they couldn't hear Peter.

“What do you think’s going on?” Scott whispered.

"He cut us off mid-song," Jackson said bitterly, keeping his voice low. "What do you think?"

“It could still be good news right?" Isaac offered hopefully. "Maybe he just likes our sound and didn't need to hear anymore…"

Jackson sighed. “Not many offers start off with the words you have talent but…”

Stiles was fidgeting with the drumsticks nervously. Jackson was probably right. Stiles glanced down at the back of the drum kit and caught sight of an old picture stuck inside the metal rim. Stiles frowned. It was of three men all in military fatigues and smiling back at the camera. One of them looked kind of familiar, but Stiles couldn’t guess where he would have seen the man before.

"Hey, guys take a look at this old picture-“

Jackson rolled his eyes. “That’s what you’re focusing on right now?”

Stiles scoffed. “I’ll have you know-“

The booth’s microphone crackled back on. Stiles and Jackson whipped back around to look at Peter Hale, who was watching them all curiously.

"Well, congratulations boys," Peter said stiffly. "You're getting signed to Triskelion Records."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh man, this is so freaking cool!" Stiles grinned gleefully glancing down at his phone again.

“Stilinski would you please keep your eyes on the road and try not to kill us?” Jackson grumbled.

“We’re stopped at a light.”

Jackson glared at him.

“I know, I know.” Stiles sighed and shoved his phone back into his pocket. “But c’mon you can’t tell me you’re not freaking out a little bit too? I mean we got signed _and_ we’ll be opening for Alpha. We’re verified on Twitter now!”

"All the more reason for you not to kill us," Jackson said stubbornly, but he was looking down at his own phone in the passenger seat and smiling.

They’d all gone out to grab a big celebratory lunch in Roscoe- and Stiles didn’t care what Jackson said there was nothing weird about naming your car. He and his jeep had been through a lot together. Stiles frowned, a sudden thought occurring to him. “What am I going to do with Roscoe when we go on tour?”

Jackson looked up at Stiles like he’d sprouted a second head. “That’s what you’re thinking about right now?”

"Not only that." Stiles rolled his eyes. "I just mean there's gonna be a lot we have to figure out logistics-wise…"

Scott chuckled from the back seat. “I think Roscoe will be just fine until you get back Stiles.”

“Stiles is right though-“ Jackson started.

“Wait, hold on,” Stiles smirked. “Did you actually just admit I was right about something? We need to document this for posterity-ow.” Stiles rubbed his ear where Jackson had flicked it and Stiles looked over at Jackson to see Jackson flip him off. “I’ll wear that injury as a badge of honor. Sagas will be sung about the bruise of truth-“

“You’re ridiculous.” Jackson rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure the label guys will be a big help in getting us ready for the tour.” Isaac piped up. “I mean they do this kind of thing all the time right?”

"And we've got that meeting with Lydia and the label people tomorrow to get it all laid out," Scott said easily.

“Uhhh…” Stiles beat his hands against his steering wheel. “I’m so pumped for this guys! This is everything we’ve been working for!”

“It really is.” Isaac smiled wide.

Jackson's phone chimed again.

“More tweets?” Stiles asked eagerly.

“Ugg,” Jackson groaned. “It’s that creeper Daehler.”

Scott frowned. “Who?”

"The weirdo from the yearbook club that always had at least two cameras on him and took pictures of everything," Jackson said. "He always said it was just for the yearbook but hardly anything he shot actually wound up in there.”

Stiles snorted. “Didn’t you hook up him Jackson?”

“It was _one time_ after swim team.” Jackson ground out. “And I kicked him to the curb when he tried to sneak a camera into my room to watch me sleep.”

“Wait, really?” Isaac asked innocently. “He always seemed nice to me.”

“Eh…” Stiles winced. “Unofficially there were more than a few complaints filed against him with my dad, but nobody ever actually pressed charges against him for the photography. Why are you following him on Twitter Jackson?”

"I'm not," Jackson growled. "He just tweeted at our band page telling all our fans he went to our high school with us and is happy to give stories. Looks like he's marketing himself as some kind of sketchy gossip columnist now."

“Ten bucks says he has a blog.” Stiles laughed.

“Not taking that bet because I already looked and he does." Jackson grimaced. "It's all snake-themed. Look at this stuff. He held his phone up so Scott and Isaac could see in the backseat.

Scott shrugged. “Maybe he’s just really into snakes?”

“No look at what he wrote here.” Jackson pointed to one of the posts Matt had made. "The snake offered them the truth and revealed the evil and dark parts of Man even God hadn't seen."

Stiles blinked. “He does realize that the snake is supposed to be the bad guy in that story right? He really has lost it.”

“I’m just glad he doesn’t have much of a following.” Jackson sighed. “The last thing a guy like that needs is a platform.”

“Mm.” Stiles nodded absently and pulled up to the curb in front of the mall to let Scott out. Stiles grinned as he climbed out. “Let us know if anybody recognizes you now that we’re on our way to famous.”

Scott laughed. “I’m just meeting Allison. I wanted to get a gift for her parents before I go over there for dinner.”

“Face it, even if people recognize McCall he’d never know when Allison is next to him.” Jackson joked. “I’m pretty sure a meteor could hit the mall and he be telling us later about how fire makes Allison’s eyes sparkle.”

Scott stuck his tongue out at Jackson.

“See you later man.” Stiles laughed. “And look away from Allison occasionally!”

***

"Hey, I'm home," Isaac called out.

‘I’m in the kitchen. I heard things went pretty well huh?”

Isaac rounded the corner and smiled. Melissa McCall was chopping up some potatoes over the sink. “Triskelion signed us.”

“That’s great.” Melissa wiped her hands off and pulled Isaac into a hug. “I’m so proud of you boys.”

“Thanks.” Isaac felt his cheeks heating up a little. This was normal. This was what a loving family was supposed to feel like. “Scott’s got his dinner with the Argent’s tonight.”

Melissa laughed. “Oh, I remember. That should be interesting. Guess it'll just be you and me tonight then huh? I don't work so maybe after dinner you can find a movie or something for us to watch?

“Yeah.” Isaac smiled. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

***

“Before we go in there, I just want to say again how proud of you I am.” Allison grinned and kissed Scott’s cheek.

“Thanks.” Scott smiled, one hand wrapped around the bouquet of flowers he’d brought for Allison’s mother and his other in Allison’s.

“You ready?”

Scott nodded.

Allison led the way up to the front door. Before she could reach for the handle the door was opening from the other side. Victoria Argent smiled out at Allison and Scott, an apron wrapped around her waist.

“Come on in sweetie, dinner is almost ready.” Victoria nodded once to Scott. “Scott…”

"Hi, Mrs. Argent. Nice to see you again." Scott held the flowers out for her. "These are for you."

“Oh, that’s very thoughtful of you.” Victoria ushered them inside. “I’ll get these in some water and you two can go get seated at the table.”

Victoria turned back into the kitchen. Scott shared a silent look with Allison before heading into the dining room. Chris Argent was already seated at the head of the table, skimming a newspaper. He folded it up and smiled as Allison and Scott sat down.

“Scott.” Chris smiled stiffly. “Allison told me you had some kind of audition today…”

Allison sighed. “Dad do we have to start this already?”

“Start what?” Chris spread his hands amicably. “I’m just asking Scott how the band’s audition went.”

Victoria came in, carrying a large platter, and set it down in the middle of the table. It looked like some kind of a roast and smelled delicious, but Scott's stomach was twisting itself into knots.

"Uh, actually it went really well," Scott said slowly. It still felt almost unbelievable. "Triskelion Records signed us. We're going to go on tour and open for Alpha…"

“Alpha huh…” Chris nodded. “I see.”

“C’mon on dad.” Allison groaned. “Alpha’s huge. This is a great opportunity for Scott and the guys.”

"Your father and I know Alpha Allison." Victoria shook her head. "Despite what you might think we do actually listen to music."

“And Triskelion,” Chris said slowly. “They’re a pretty big label. You boys must be really excited.”

“Yeah.” Scott smiled. “Yeah, we’re really looking forward to it. This is what we’ve all been working for.”

Chris nodded. “Your big break…”

“Exactly.” Allison shot Scott a warning look, but he knew her parents well enough by now to know when the other shoe was about to drop.

“Still planning not to go on to college then Scott?” Chris asked.

“Well… that’s the plan for now sir.” Scott offered. “We all want to take music as far as we can first. Right now we have all this momentum…”

Victoria tisked. “Mm.”

“What’s so wrong about that mom?” Allison challenged.

Victoria rolled her eyes. “You know your father and I have nothing against Scott sweetie. He’s a perfectly nice boy. But we just can’t help but question the long-term viability of your relationship when you both have such different goals…”

“So, because I’m going to college and Scott isn’t we should break up? Mom-” Allison snapped.

“Just think about this,” Chris raised his hand to cut Allison off. “What happened to the last band that opened for Alpha?”

Scott frowned. “What?”

"Well, Alpha's been on tour a lot before," Victoria explained pointedly. “So, tell us about the last band that opened for them. Have their music careers all taken off?”

“Umm…” Scott had to think for a minute to remember who Alpha’s last opening act would have been. As far as Scott remembered they’d had a pretty successful first album and then basically disappeared. “Not exactly…”

“No guarantee that you’ll be kept on at the label either then right?”

“What?” Scott shook his head. “No, we’re signing a contract for at least three albums…”

“But there’s always some clause in there about ending things early if the albums aren’t selling…” Chris sighed. “We really do like you Scott, but pinning your future on all of this music business… entertainment is so fickle.”

"Aunt Kate works in entertainment," Allison said stubbornly.

“And she went to college and got herself a degree in Communication _before_ working her way up to being a talk show host.”

“And Scott’s getting his shot now.” Allison glared at her father. “You were just saying how fickle the industry could be, why should Scott pass up on this opportunity now if it might not come again?” She squeezed Scott’s hand under the table.

"Because if he followed you to UCLA and got a degree first, he'd have a backup plan," Victoria replied crisply. "Besides, if this band of Scott's is as good as you both say it is, I'm sure he could take a leave of absence and rejoin them later."

Allison blinked at her mother, dumbfounded. “Are you seriously suggesting he leave the band for four years and then rejoin? Mom they’d have to replace him-“

Scott jumped in. “There’s no way I’m doing that to the guys.”

“-not to mention that if he left there’s no way the fans would want him back over his replacement after four years.” Allison snapped.

Chris sighed heavily. “We just want what’s best for both of you. And even outside of the uncertainty of music, you’d be on opposite ends of the country half the time. That kind of strain kills most relationships."

“There are tour dates out here in California too.” Scott smiled. “And whenever we’re nearby I could get Allison tickets so she can come out and see us.”

“So she's leaving campus all the time, not making friends, and losing out on valuable study time?" Victoria eyed Scott darkly. “All for a boyfriend who’ll be getting up to who knows what on the road…women, booze, drugs. Men.”

“Scott’s not like that mom.” Allison glared across the table at her. “He’d never cheat on me.”

Victoria laughed hollowly. “Well, so long as you’re sure.”

“Victoria…” Chris sighed heavily. “I think that’s enough…I think you owe Scott an apology there.

“Fine.” Victoria waved at Scott vaguely. “I take back what I said.”

Scott couldn’t help but note that wasn’t strictly speaking an apology, just an attempt to avoided outright fighting.

“Let’s eat shall we?” Chris offered.

Scott nodded silently. Just another fun diner at the Argents.

***

“They’re still on you about all of that?” Stiles asked.

"Yep." Scott groaned. "Ever since we made the call to really try and go for this Allison's parents have been trying to either talk me out of it or break us up."

“That sucks man.” Stiles picked up one of the pens on the conference room table and started to twirl it idly. Teen Wolf was sitting down to formally sign the contracts with Triskelion today, and then afterward they were supposed to start working on recording their album. Lydia was with them this time thankfully, having brought a stack of notes she’d made while going over the contracts Triskelion had sent them all to look over. Stiles left that end of things to Lydia and Jackson, who was flipping through his own copy and marking a few passages. Stiles guessed you didn’t grow up as a lawyer’s kid without learning a thing or two about what to watch out for when signing a contract. Mr. Whittemore himself had looked everything over too as a courtesy and said it was a very good deal, but Lydia and Jackson apparently had a few points they wanted to push for more on.

"Welcome." Morrell smiled and waltzed into the room, flanked on either side. The man on her right looked like he belonged, but the girl on Morrell's left didn't look much older than Stiles. Then again, Stiles supposed if they were old enough to be signed by Triskelion, who was he to judge. Both the aides were wearing suits, and carrying files for Morrell. She sat down opposite Stiles and the others, her aides settling on either side of her. “I trust you found everything was in order?”

“Actually we had a few points we wanted to go over," Lydia said briskly.

“Of course.” Morrell seemed to size her appraisingly. “I’d expect nothing less.”

“In section C you outline that the studio will own any master recordings of music made by Teen Wolf, but I want it clarified that the original masters for the EP they produced independently will remain the property of the band.”

Morrell reached to the man next to her and he slid her a file. Morrell glanced down, making a note. “We can agree to that, provided of course that every song that was recorded on that EP also finds a place on the album. The studio can agree to not owning the masters for the EP but we want to have a copy of every song for legal reasons.”

Lydia looked to Jackson and Jackson nodded.

"That's fine," Jackson said. "We're going to put all the songs from the EP on the album."

"Excellent." Morrell passed the file back to her assistant. "What else?"

"This one isn't so much a problem as a question," Lydia began. "In the contract, you say that the studio will provide on-site housing for the band while they work on recording their album…"

"Yes." Morrell nodded. "The studio had a small living complex built back behind the main recording studio. Everything state of the art I assure you. Not all of the artists we work with are local, and even the ones who are don’t often have the time or desire to come and go all the way home after a marathon recording session. The studio uses the space then to make things easier for everyone.”

“And we have to live there?” Scott asked.

"For the moment it will be easiest." Morrell smiled. "As excited as the label is to have you all on board, we're already behind schedule. Alpha was originally set to start touring next week. We've pushed that back a little to help Alpha finish up some more music of their own, but in the same time frame we need to record all of your album and bring you up to speed so you're all ready for the tour."

Scott’s face fell a little. “Right.”

“You’ll of course be allowed guests, and free range of our compound, but when we’re already crunched for time as we are it really is necessary.” Morrell nodded to Scott. “Was there anything else?”

“Merchandizing rights.” Lydia smiled. “My client wants a bigger percentage of it.”

Isaac blinked. “We do?”

Lydia nodded. “What they're offering seems generous, but it’s below what they’ve given most of their other bands.”

Morrell gave Lydia an amused look. “And how did would you know that?”

Lydia smiled back coldly, all business. “Because I’m good at my job.”

“Good.” Morrell nodded. “Alright. We can discuss that, and then get new contracts drawn up with the approved changes. In the meantime, I'd like to get all of them into the studio." Morrell motioned to the guys. "Alpha is taking a break, and I hate to waste the time."

Stiles grinned. Recording their full album… he rubbed his hands together gleefully. “Let’s do it!”

Morrell had one of her aides led them over. The label’s full recording studio was in a building behind all of the offices, with the residential suite Morrell had mentioned tacked on behind that. It was all very impressive. When they had a minute Stiles would have to try and see about getting someone to give them a full tour.

“You will all be staying in the rooms on the second floor.” The aide pointed to the residential building. “Alpha’s downstairs already.”

“Cool. Thanks…uh,” Stiles frowned. “I don’t think I actually caught your name sorry.”

“Malia Tate. You already met my dad.”

“Your dad?” Stiles frowned.

“Peter Hale?” Malia smiled and started to lead them away from the recording studio. “I use my mom’s last name. It's a long story…”

“Right…” Stiles frowned and pointed back towards the studio. “Shouldn’t we go that way?”

“You’ll need your instruments first won’t you?” Malia pointed out.

“Uh right.” Stiles cleared his throat awkwardly. “Yeah, I knew that."

Jackson chuckled behind him. They grabbed their instruments from their cars, which for Jackson basically just meant his sheet music. Stiles meanwhile was weighed down by all the separate pieces of his drum kit. Stiles shot Jackson a pleading look, and Jackson took one of the cases off Stiles’ hands.

"You won't always have to carry your own instruments and equipment," Malia said sympathetically. “We have people we contract with to help, especially on the road for tours.”

“We’re going to get our own roadies?” Scott asked.

Malia nodded and tapped something into her phone. “Eventually you’ll have a whole crew. In the meantime, I can have one of our guys assigned to help Stiles out. Let you two get acquainted."

Stiles nodded under the weight of his drum kit. “Cool.”

Malia smiled. “ _Now_ I’ll show you all the studio.”

***

The studio was everything Stiles had dreamed it would be. Sure, the band had recorded an EP before in that smaller-scale studio Jackson's dad had rented for him, but this, this was the real deal. Malia had introduced them to the producer they’d be working with, a man named Alan Deaton, who was apparently somehow related to Morrell. Deaton had listened to their EP, and some recordings they had of their other songs from live gigs, and said he’d really liked their sound. After talking things over with all of them they’d decided to start out the new album with Orpheus.

Stiles hadn’t understood at first why the studio was so worried about being crunched for time. An album was only about twelve or thirteen songs, and Teen Wolf already had more than enough songs written for that. In Stiles' mind, they should have easily been able to bang out good recordings of all their songs in one afternoon, maybe two. In reality, after almost two hours they were still working on Orpheus. Deaton was having them try different things on each take, looking for which one he like best. The studio was well air-conditioned, but after banging on his drums for so long Stiles was still starting to sweat.

Deaton piped in the latest version of the song they’d just recorded and let it play. It had been exhausting and at times trying two hours, but Stiles couldn't deny that the song was sounding better and better. Deaton had a good ear. Jackson must have thought so too because he caught Stiles' eye and nodded once. They may have both written the song, but Deaton had really polished it.

The light came back on in the outside booth, and Deaton smiled in at them. “I think we’ve got it there guys. Congratulations, you just recorded the first tack of your first album.”

“Wooh!” Stiles cheered. Scott slapped Isaac on the back, and even Jackson was grinning like an idiot.

“Which song do you want to do next?” Jackson asked.

Deaton winced. “Well, I love the energy guys, but we’re going to have to call it there for now. Alpha’s going to be coming back down to work on their stuff. But hey, I'll keep going over all the notes and songs you guys gave me, and we can talk about our game plan for the rest of the album tomorrow alright?”

Jackson nodded. “Sure.”

Scott and Isaac started packing up their instruments while Stiles broke down his drum kit. Jackson was rifling through the rest of their music, and Stiles could already tell he was busy working on where the other songs should go on their album.

The door to the studio opened a minute later, and Stiles had to fight the urge to stare when Alpha-the freaking Alpha-walked into the recording booth. There were two other guys with them setting up Alpha’s equipment, and Stiles was reminded yet again just how nice it would be to have some extra help.

Jackson extended his hand to Kali. “Uh, hi. I’m Jackson Whittemore. We’re Teen Wolf. Your new opening act.”

Ennis practically grunted at Jackson. “We know who you are.”

Kali shot him a look and shook Jackson’s hand. “Nice to meet you all.”

“Y-yeah. You guys too.” Isaac fumbled nervously.

One of the twins, Stiles wasn’t sure which one, reached over to shake Jackson’s hand next. “I listened to some of your guys’ stuff the other night. You guys are pretty good.”

“Thanks.” Jackson grinned.

"We do need the studio now though," Kali said pointedly.

“Right!” Scott and the others scrambled to clear out of the way. “Stiles do-“

The speaker clicked from outside again. “Actually Ms. Tate just texted me to let me know that if Stiles here can haul his equipment outside of the studio she’s sending someone to help him with it and get it stored for him.”

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief. “That’s great. Tell her thanks.”

“Alright. Well, we’ll see you back at our rooms then I guess.” Scott said.

Jackson nodded. “I want to talk about some ideas for ordering the rest of our songs.”

Stiles smiled to himself. Sometimes Jackson was so predictable. “Sounds good.” He watched the others head out as Stiles hurried to finish boxing up the rest of his drum set and hauled them outside into the hallway. Deaton was clearing out of the studio too, making room for Alpha’s manager. He waved back as Stiles as he left. Stiles just nodded politely. He leaned back against the wall with his drums and waited for Malia’s promised help to materialize.

Thirty minutes later he was still waiting. Stiles groaned in frustration. He knew Triskelion was a big company, but he was tired and sweaty, and he really just wanted to be able to head back and see what the showers in their sweet complimentary rooms were like. Stiles was just about ready to call one of the guys and ask them to help him haul his drums back over to the residential building instead when he spotted someone coming around the corner.

“Finally!” Stiles didn’t exactly want to feed into the demanding rock star stereotype, but he had been waiting awhile. “Malia said-“Stiles broke off. The man was gorgeous, even as annoyed at him as Stiles might have been, he’d have needed to be blind not to notice. He was wearing a black leather jacket that matched his hair and had some real five-o-clock shadow going on with the stubble running across his face. And man was it working for him. Then there were those jeans… the guy's thighs looked like they were in serious danger of splitting his pants open. Stiles swallowed hard. Not only was this guy supposed to be working for him- and there was no way Stiles was going to be some kind of creeper boss, Stiles tried to remind himself he was annoyed with this guy. Stiles cleared his throat and tried again. “Malia said you’d be down here to help me store my drums half an hour ago! Just because I’m the low guy on the totem pole doesn’t mean it’s okay to treat me like crap!”

The sexy, annoying man just stared at Stiles blankly. “What?”

"My drums," Stiles growled in frustration. "Malia said you'd help me haul them." The guy's arms were certainly big enough. Stiles sighed heavily. "Look man, I'm tired and gross and I just really want to go back to my room and celebrate our first big day with my band okay?"

The guy was still staring at Stiles like he had no idea what Stiles was talking about, but in the end, he finally bent down to pick up Stiles' cases and headed back down the hall. Stiles shook his head and started out towards the residential building. Just as he was stepping outside he practically ran into a kid who was sprinting towards the doors.

“Sorry! Oh, I'm so sorry." The kid started to reach for the doors then looked up and saw Stiles face. His eyes widened. “Wait- you’re Stiles, right? I'm so sorry man, they forgot to buzz me when you guys were done. Have you been waiting long?"

Stiles frowned. “Huh?”

“I’m Liam.” The kid smiled. “Forgot to introduce myself. Malia assigned me to you to be your roadie.”

Liam might have said something more, but Stiles didn’t hear him. If this was the guy Malia had promised to send, then who had taken Stiles’ drums? If he was inside the studio building then he had to work for the label right? But then again he didn’t look like any of the other people Stiles had seen around here. And even Liam had a little lanyard around his neck with an ID badge on it. Had the other guy? Stiles couldn’t remember. What if he had just been some random guy who had broken in and now had Stiles drums?

Stiles grabbed ahold of Liam’s shoulder, probably a little harder than he should have. “Can you show me where musician’s stuff gets stored?”

“Uh, yeah sure.” Liam frowned. “but shouldn’t we grab your stuff first?”

Stiles shook his head, absurd panic rising up in him. What would happen if his drums were gone? “Show me first.”

“Okay…” Liam gave Stiles a strange look, but led him back into the building and down the hall. He finally stopped at a door seemingly at random and punched in a key code.

Stiles practically barreled through the door- and froze. His drums were stacked neatly inside with some other equipment. Whoever the mystery man was he’d even oriented everything the right way so Stiles would be able to get into any of the cases without having to move them around again.

“Oh.” Liam frowned. “Did somebody already help you?”

“Yeah…” Stiles said slowly, guilt and confusion slowly breaking through his fading panic. “Yeah, I guess they did…”

Liam seemed nice enough. He kept apologizing to Stiles even though from the sounds of things it hadn’t been his fault, and walked with Stiles back to the residential building. Apparently working with Stiles and Teen Wolf was going to be Liam's first big gig as a roadie and he was eager to prove himself. Stiles thanked Liam for showing him where the storage room was and exchanged numbers with Liam so next Stiles could just text Liam himself if he needed help moving his stuff.

The other guys were all cleaned up and relaxing in Jackson’s room by the time Stiles got in. The studio had given them each their own room, and Morrell hadn’t been lying when she’d said they were state of the art. Stiles guessed Triskelion took catering to their star and would-be stars in the making seriously. Stiles poked his head into Jackson’s open door just long enough to say hi to the other guys and explain what had held him up. He wanted to get showered and settle into his own room, but then he promised he’d come back over and work with them.

Someone had already brought Stiles' bags into his room. They all packed some after reading the preliminary contracts. The studio or Lydia must have sent someone over to grab them for Stiles. Stiles headed into the bathroom and stripped down. He turned the water on and let it warm up slowly. Stiles' thoughts kept drifting back to the handsome stranger he'd run into. His cock twitched, and Stiles smiled guiltily. Stiles would have felt weird jerking off to someone he'd be working with, but Stiles had described the guy to Liam on their way back over from the studio and Liam hadn't known who Stiles was talking about. Stiles was horny alright? And the guy had been super hot…

Stiles stepped into the shower. He reached for the soap and coated up his body liberally. Then his hand drifted back down to his cock. Stiles palmed himself, slowly stroking his dick to full hardness. The guy had been big enough he probably could have broken Stiles in half if he wanted to. All those muscles barely contained by his clothes… Stiles leaned back against the shower wall, jerking himself off as Stiles imagined every dirty thing he could have done with his mystery man. Stiles had seen his thighs, he bet the guy had a killer ass. Stiles whimpered and brought the hand not wrapped around his cock up to pinch one of his nipples.

The guy was probably straight. And Stiles would almost certainly never see him again. But maybe he’d noticed Stiles too… Stiles pumped his cock a little faster. Maybe he was curious. Stiles could get him down on his knees… No. Even better- bent over Stiles’ drum cases. Stiles smiled to himself, head thrown back. Maybe he’d have a chance to eat the fabulous ass. He’d have the guy begging for more. Asking Stiles to fuck him even if he’d never had anyone in his ass before… He’d be so tight…

Cum exploded all over the glass shower wall, and Stiles sighed happily. He finished cleaning himself up and hosed the evidence of his little fantasy off of the shower too. Stiles couldn’t stop grinning when he finally threw on a t-shirt and sweats and made his way over to Jackson’s room to talk with the guys. Stiles didn’t know who the mysterious stranger had been, but in the end, he'd wound up helping Stiles out in a couple of ways.

***

Stiles’ good mood continued on into the next morning when Deaton called them all back to the studio. Stiles thought they’d all made some good progress last night figuring out where they wanted the rest of their songs to slot in on their album. When they got out into the small parking lot that ran in between the studio and the residential building though, Stiles paused. Peter Hale was in the parking lot with a man in military fatigues talking to Stiles’ mysterious guy from yesterday. 

Jackson had noticed too. “Who do you think that is?”

“Don’t know.” Stiles frowned. Was the mystery man some weirdo after all? But if that were the case why would Peter Hale have called the military instead of the police?

“Boys! Come here a minute.” Peter beamed and waved them over when he saw them. “There’s somebody here I want you all to meet.”

They all dutifully filed over. Isaac seemed to tense up for a minute when he got a closer look at the military guy. Stiles wasn't sure what that was about, but he didn't have a lot of time to think about it either, because the mystery guy was looking right at him.

Peter chuckled. "Let me introduce you all to our reclusive owner."

“O-owner?” Stiles stuttered.

“Derek Hale, my nephew.” Peter clapped him on the back. “Majority shareholder in Triskelion Records.”


End file.
